You Don't Know Me, You Don't Even Care
by ElmoMagic
Summary: Santana couldn't take the comments anymore. She needed to escape, she needed to get out of this hell hole. She only had one way. The way that she may come back alive or dead.


**You Don't Know Me, You Don't Even Care**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Hey Santana! Why don't you just come out of the closet?"_

_"Maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole!"_

_"__You have surgery when you get your Appendix out. You got a BOOB JOB!"_

_"Actually you're just a bitch."_

Santana couldn't take the comments anymore. She needed to escape, she needed to get out of this hell hole. She only had one way. The way that she may come back alive or dead.

* * *

_10 Months Later_

She needed to go talk to Brittany. When Santana found Brittany she took her into a closet.

"Hey San, if you wanted to make out you could have just told me." Brittany stated. Santana smiled a Brittany. Her sweet, sweet Brittany. This news was going to break her heart.

"Britt, I think we need to break up," said Santana. Brittany's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What? Why?" asked Brittany. She couldn't understand why Santana wanted to break up with her. They loved each other so much.

"Britt, you will always be my first girlfriend," started Santana. "But we need to break up." Santana was not going to tell Brittany the truth.

"Why? Is there another woman?" asked an angry Brittany.

"What!? No! No! No! Brittany we are not working out anymore. I am sorry. I hope we can still be friends?" Santana replied. Well if you count having a crush on Quinn, then yes there is another woman.

"No, we can't still be friends! You broke my heart! Maybe later in life we can be friends but for now we can't!" screamed an angry, sad Brittany. Brittany ran out of the room leaving Santana all by herself in tears.

* * *

_1 Week Later_

"Hey guys, have you seen Santana?" asked Quinn to the glee club.

"No, she hasn't been in school for a week," replied Rachel. "Why?"

"That is why! She hasn't been here for a week and I am worried," screamed Quinn.

"Santana can take care of herself. She is a big girl," said Kurt. Quinn was about to beat the crap out of Kurt but Mr. Schue stopped her.

"Guys, we should worry about Santana. Is she sick?" asked Mr. Schue. Everyone knew who he was talking to. He was talking to Brittany. Brittany. The girl who hates Santana's guts now. The girl who is angry at her best friend or really her ex-best friend.

"How should I know?" asked Brittany coldly. Everyone was taken back by her attitude.

"Because you are her best friend." replied Mr. Schue calmly.

"Not anymore." stated Brittany. Everyone looked at Brittany with shock. Wow, who would have thought they would see the day when Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez would never be best friends anymore. They were made to be best friends.

"How about we go to Santana's house?" asked Quinn.

"Um, how would we get in?" asked Finn.

"Oh come on. I am still part of the Unholy Trinity. I still have Santana's house keys." stated Quinn. Wow, the glee club is very dumb.

"Umm, okay let's go then," said Mr. Schue. Everyone got their bags and started to head outside.

"Now you guys follow my car." said Quinn as she got into her car.

During the drive everyone was shocked to see that Santana really didn't live in "Lima Heights Adjacent". She actually lived in "Lima Heights" the nice part of Lima. Where only rich people lived.

When they finally got to Santana's house everyone got out of their cars in awe.

In front of them was a mansion! It was a brick mansion with a green roof. In front of the mansion was a little garden. To the left of the mansion was a huge parking lot with ten garage doors. To the right of the mansion was a softball field.

Everyone besides Brittany, Puck, Quinn, and surprisingly Rachel were wondering what was the backyard and what it looked like on the inside.

When they were inside they were again shocked. They were in a white hallway leading to an all white living room. So every one of course took their shoes off before going into the living room. When they got inside the living room everyone took a glance around. They noticed that there were no pictures of parents. Just Santana and two other kids. One kid in an army uniform and another in a military uniform.

"Who are these people?" asked Kurt looking at the picture of the two soldiers.

"They are Santana's brothers." replied Puck.

"She has brothers?" asked Rachel. Puck and Quinn nodded while Brittany looked at her feet. "How come we never heard about them?"

"Andrew, who is in the military died. And Diego, who is in the army is MIA (Missing in Action)." replied Brittany.

"Oh," said Kurt as everyone looked at the floor. Quinn started to look into the kitchen. When she got in their she saw a letter, addressed to her.

* * *

_Dear Quinn,_

_I knew you would be the one looking for me. I would just like to say that I will miss you and everyone. Even though you and everyone may not like me. But I love them. If you may or may have not heard, Brittany and I broke up. Yes, I know. Why the hell would I do that? Well that is a long story._

_I got tired of everyone saying I was a bitch. When they didn't even know who I was. I got tired of never seeing my parents again after Drew died._

_So I did something. I joined the army. And I was deployed. Now, I know you are angry. But I did it because of everyone. Plus I wanted to see if I could find Diego. I miss him. Him and Drew were the only ones who really cared about me._

_I know you are also probably wondering why I am telling you this first. So I am going to tell you. You, Quinn are my best friend no matter what you say. You met me first out of everyone in the world. And to me, my first friend will always be my best friend no matter what. You always have a place in my heart._

_I also would like to tell you something else. I, Santana Lopez, have a crush on you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Yes, you can call me crazy. And I know you won't give me the same feelings. But I still love you Quinn or should I say Lucy. I fell in love with Lucy Fabray and when you changed to Quinn Fabray I was angry. Angry at you. Angry at the world. But most importantly, angry at me. Because you changed you. I thought that I didn't make you feel like the only girl in the world._

_But I still love you Quinn. Because you are the best. You are everything that everyone isn't. I love you more than Brittany. Shocker, right?_

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You deserve to know this, because you are the perfect girl in the world. Plus, I may not come back. Well at least alive._

_Finally, Quinn I need you to do two favors for me. Make sure Brittany and Rachel are okay, protect them. And I mailed a sack of presents to you to give the glee club and some other people. Don't hand them all out at once._

_Love,_

_Santana_

* * *

When Quinn finished the letter she was in tears. Santana loved her. And she may never be able to return those feelings to the Latina. Quinn put the letter in her jacket and went to the living room.

Everyone saw Quinn's tears and wondered what was going on. "Quinn, are you okay?" asked Mr. Schue as he went over to comfort the girl.

"San-Santana joined the army," started Quinn. Everyone's' faces turned to shock. "She was deployed." Rachel was the first one to start, then Brittany, then Puck, and then everyone else cried.

"No, this can't be! She can't just leave me!" Rachel screamed. Finn hugged the girl and tried his best to comfort her. But all he could think about was how it was his fault for the girl joining the army.

The next week Principal Figgins announced that Santana joined the military. Only a few people were sad, the rest were happy. Principal Figgins allowed the students who were sad to be taught at Santana's house, since that was where everyone who was sad was staying.

Man, these next couple of months were going to be hard. On everyone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy your summer! Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
